Brian
|place = 13/18|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 4|days = 15 |image2 = |season2 = 16 |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/18 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 28 |season3 = 23|image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 1/20 (Sole Survivor)|challenges3 = 6|votesagainst3 = 0|days3 = 39|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 82|tribalwins = 12|individualwins = 1|totalchallengewins = 13|totalvotes = 6}} is a contestant on the online community game , & ! Bio Name (Age): Brian (18) Timezone: EST What makes you triggered?: I hate people who play too hard or are too fake and expect good results in the end. Like what? I also hate when people have no personality. How am I supposed to want you around if I don't like you? Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: I don't know if Carolyn Rivera counts as a hag, but I think so. ;) I was really rooting for Carolyn to win and when she was able to take down the 2nd most disgusting player in Worlds Apart with an idol, she literally made me so happy. I love Carolyn so much, and I hope to see her back one day soon so she can kill it again. <3 Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: MORP3 What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Something about me that might prevent me from becoming the Sole Survivor is that I'm usually very nice, and some people think that my niceness translates to fakeness. I don't mean to do this, and it really sucks when you find out someone thinks you're being fake but you're being genuine. Voting History Survivor: Minshan Bio Name (Age): Brian (20) Hometown: Long Island, NY What always gets on your nerves?: Stupid drivers >>> What is your personal claim to fame?: I was on the Viti Levu DVD cover hehe.. What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): American Horror Story!!! I know a lot of people don't love each and every season, but I think each brings an interesting dynamic that I try to love! Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: UTRP3 Survivor you respect the most: Zack! Not only is he my bf, but I basically had a look into his mind almost the entire game, and he really played to win and earned his win! I also really respect Sora as a 2-time winner and literal ORG king... Survivor you respect the least: idk there's a lot kJFHA... What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Idk tbh! The first time, I trusted in people I thought I could trust and they used and abused that trust to blindside me, but I think trust is such an important thing in the game... so I really don't know KJFAH.. Why did you choose to return to Bang-a-Rang ORG?: I have a lot of loose ends to tie up with my game on BAR, and I'd love to have the chance to fix all that... and maybe I'll earn my spot on the cover this time around. Voting History Survivor: Alexandria Bio Name (Age): Brian (21) Tribe: Current Residence: Long Island, NY Personal Claim to Fame: That one ORG gay that does music reviews sometimes. Also, I was still on the Viti Levu cover hehe. Inspiration in Life: Myself! I'm not always the most positive bitch, and I tend to get emo more often than not, but I will always be my biggest push and inspiration to go forward. Pet Peeves: Driving slow. Previous Finishes: Viti Levu (13/18) & Minshan (9/18) Previous Player You Respect Most: I said Zack last time so let's saaayy... Scott! Watching him last season was a pleasure and a half, and I was so proud of him! <3 Also you can add Elmo and Alissa and Liam just because I love them... Previous Player You Respect Least: Don't have one that I can think of!! Why Did You Come Back? Third time is the charm! I really would love to end my ORG experience (for awhile) with a win here! Voting History Trivia Category:13th Place Category:9th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Viti Levu Contestants Category:Jury Members Category:Premergers Category:Sole Survivor